


Man to Mann

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Watersports, misguided attempts to turn someone into a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxton notices that one of his team isn't really living up to his expectations for him, and decides to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man to Mann

“Good job, team! You've all proved yourself worthy of the Mann Co. name!” Saxton shouted to his mostly disinterested employees as they shuffled past him into their resupply room. Most of them ignored him, preferring to keep to themselves or chat with one another rather than humor their superior during another one of his unscheduled “team morale building” visits.

Undeterred by the team's complete lack of acknowledgement, Saxton pushed open the respawn door and continued to speak at his beleaguered subordinates. After a few more minutes of listening to him extol the virtues of killing animals and a good old-fashioned fistfight between men (he commended Scout for killing an animal and then using it in a fistfight), his audience started to dwindle. First Spy stepped out for a cigarette, then one by one the rest of them slipped, stomped, and sighed their way out. Soon, only Sniper was left, out of some sense of national solidarity, or hero worship, or just plain not wanting to stand up off the bench.

“And so when snapping a neck, you- oh, only you.” Saxton turned around from his soliloquy, noticing that every single other person who he was lecturing had disappeared. “No matter, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway!” He strolled gaily over towards Sniper, who reflexively shrunk away as his boss grinned at him, seemingly slightly unhinged.

“What kind of a man are you?” Saxton's threatening words were at odds with his chipper tone, and Sniper stayed still, calculating what Saxton's next move might be (and what his chance of escaping was).

“Staying away from the action, firing one bullet a minute, even throwing your piss on people! What kind of a real Aussie man does that?”

“What- but- you taught me how to do that! You even sold me the pills!” Sniper stammered.

“A mere side effect, boy! Those pills were designed to give men from lesser countries a leg up in the fight! Like that Frenchman you have, can't look a man in the eye when he's killing him!”

Sniper opened his mouth to tell Saxton that that's not what the ad said, and that's also not really what a 'side effect' is, but Saxton clapped a hand over his shoulder.

“But we've got to do something about that, now! I'll teach you to be a strong Aussie yet, even if it kills you! Or worse, me!”

After a grueling day of battle, the last thing Sniper wanted to do was put up with more of Saxton's buffoonery. Maybe if Saxton just thought of him as one of those other men from lesser countries, he'd be allowed to go. He shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and grumbled, “I'm not even an Aussie, alright?”

Caught up in his plans for building Sniper up and filling him out, Saxton barely even registered that Sniper had said anything, much less admitting to his national heritage being a fraud. Sighing, Sniper decided to try again louder.

“I'm not Australian!”

Saxton definitely heard that.

“You're not Australian?” Saxton's tone bit into Sniper's ears, and he started to regret his decision to tell Saxton about his lack of official Australianness, and the ounce of strength in his voice dashed out, replaced by a meekness that surprised even Sniper. Saxton was down in his face, ears pricked for anything coming out of this fraud's mouth.

“'m from... New Zealand.” It was the quietest thing he said all day, but to Saxton, Sniper's admission of coming from Australia's sadder, wimpier little brother was loud enough to barrel him over. No small feat, considering how steeled Saxton was for a fight after the shock of Sniper's news. Sniper felt Saxton's demeanor change almost instantly: joviality gone, menace taking its place. He tried a mad dash for the spawn door, stopped by Saxton's hand grabbing his wrist tight.

“You're going to be a good Aussie man, Sniper. You're going to be a good Aussie man, or you're going to get used to being used by them.”

Sniper thought for a split second that Saxton had lost his mind, followed by an equally short thought that most of Saxton's mind had to have been gone already, but then Saxton tossed him to the ground with what to him was probably a light flick. Sniper's shoulder slammed into the tile, wrenching a scream that Saxton almost grinned at. A little pain was essential to helping a scrawny thing like him toughen up.

Once Sniper had gotten his bearings, he scrambled back away out of Saxton's reach until he was backed up against a bench. Saxton took three slow, calculated steps forward and grabbed Sniper by the same shoulder that just hit the ground. Sniper groaned as Saxton lifted him up and laid him across the bench, face up. Like he was a rag doll.

Shoulder still sore and mind racing over the possibilities of what could happen, Sniper didn't notice Saxton undoing the button on his cutoffs and pulling them down. Soon Saxton was standing above Sniper's face in just his hat and boots, arms crossed over his Australia-shaped chest hair.

“You're going to make me suck your dick?” Sniper was a bit apprehensive, although it wasn't like he hadn't sucked a few dicks in his time. Mostly, he was worried about the size of Saxton's cock, impressive even though he was only half-hard. Saxton laughed, before lifting his cock with one hand and letting a stream of piss gush out onto Sniper's face.

“You see this? This is how a man should piss on his enemy! Get right up in his face, don't throw it in a jar like a coward!”

The second that Sniper saw Saxton's piss he squeezed his mouth and eyes shut. The smell sunk into his nostrils when it hit his lips, and he frantically shook his head to get the liquid off of him. It was quickly replaced with more, and Sniper's attention was caught with a tap to the face.

“No? I'm taking the time out of my day to help you become a better man, and you're saying no? You're already a little weakling, you're not going to be ungrateful too. Say thank you!” Saxton was scowling down at him, eyes low, not that Sniper could see it.

Sniper didn't want to open his mouth to the seemingly endless stream, but when Saxton grabbed his hair and pulled, Sniper opened his mouth just enough to gasp out a “thank you!” As soon as he did, the acrid taste hit his tongue, and he sputtered against his will, sending spit everywhere and trapping more piss in his mouth.

Sniper took a moment to weakly drool out of the side of his mouth once Saxton had finished up, and when he thought it was safe, he opened his eyes to see Saxton spreading his legs and straddling the bench, right over Sniper's face.

“What are-” was all that could escape Sniper's mouth before Saxton lowered himself, using his hands to spread his ass apart.

He thought that at least he had the good sense to close his mouth before Saxton had settled himself on his face, but Saxton growled “you'd better eat me out if you know what's good for you” and against his better judgment Sniper stuck his tongue out. Saxton's pleasure was almost palpable (well, with the way he clenched it was palpable to Sniper), and Sniper ventured his tongue out further. Excepting the residual taste of piss, Sniper found that rimming his superior wasn't too bad an experience, and as long as he was trapped here he was going to make the most of it.

How many people could say they'd eaten out Saxton Hale, anyway?

Gripping Saxton tree-trunk thighs to his shoulders, Sniper lapped at Saxton. He chuckled to himself as Saxton groaned above him and tightened his buttocks over Sniper's face.

“That's good, learning to appreciate a real man...” Saxton closed his eyes, trying not to lose sight of his goal in light of what Sniper was doing to him. He tensed his legs and pressed himself down harder, making some rather loud noises when Sniper darted his tongue out against the ring of muscle.

Sniper, entranced with his newfound power over the stronger and tougher man, dove in with vigor, teasing the tip of his tongue around Saxton's hole before slowly pushing it in further. Saxton almost whined and circled his hips, uncaring of how unmanly his sounds were as desperate as he was for more of Sniper's tongue.

Chuckling, Sniper brazenly let go of one of Saxton's thighs to worm a finger in between his cheeks. The instant that Saxton felt the second intrusion he froze, and then reached forward to grab Sniper's dick and squeeze.

“You're not learning anything, are you?” The edge was back in Saxton's voice, and Sniper pulled his tongue back into his mouth, afraid again of what Saxton might do.

“You were just supposed to eat me out, and here you are trying to finger me?” Saxton's words made Sniper laugh underneath him, as ridiculous as it seemed to be to be chastised for fingering the man he was rimming.

“I don't think you get it,” Saxton lifted one leg up and over Sniper, turning to look directly down at his face. “I want you to be a strong Australian man, not a wimp.” The way Saxton spat the word out made Sniper shrink further into the bench, and Saxton had to grab him by the hair to make him look him in the eye. “Get up.”

Cockiness dashed, Sniper rolled off of the bench and got to his feet, still shying away from the man he used to look up to.

“You're still a meek little Kiwi boy, Sniper. Can't even stand up straight in front of me. Now get undressed.”

With a pointed finger to make sure that Sniper followed his instructions, Saxton walked over to the resupply closet and yanked the door open, busting a hinge in the process.

“Pills... bandages... bullets...” Saxton tossed each item to the side as he named it, furrowing his brow as he looked for one item in particular.

“Here we are! Mann Co. Industrial Machine/Human Lubricant! Formulated for sentries and human orifices!” Saxton read with a fleeting bit of joviality, and then popped the top off and squeezed a generous amount into his hand.

Stepping back over to where Sniper had obediently shrugged his shirt to the ground, and was pulling off his pants and briefs, Saxton reached out and grabbed him by the arm, his slick hand dropping down to give his own cock a few good pumps. He pulled Sniper closer to him and moved both hands to Sniper's waist, hoisting him up out of the rest of his clothes. For a second, Sniper freaked out and flailed his limbs, and then his fear of being dropped outweighed his fear of who was lifting him up and he wrapped his legs around Saxton's torso, hands scrabbling for purchase on Saxton's shoulders. Curling his lip up, Saxton rubbed the head of his cock around the crack of Sniper's ass, before finally locating his entrance and sinking Sniper down onto him.

Saxton's girth would have been a momentous challenge even if Sniper had been properly prepared, but with just a smearing of lube on Saxton's cock Sniper had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. He exhaled, chin pressing down into his chest when he felt himself opening up. Noticing the scrunched-up expression on Sniper's face, Saxton nudged Sniper's head up with his own, pressing his forehead against Sniper's to look him in the eye.

“Look at me. Embrace the pain, it's good for you!” Saxton bounced Sniper on his cock a couple of times, Sniper wincing as it slid within him. That clearly wasn't enough embracing it for Saxton, because he cupped one hand over Sniper's ass, moving him faster. With the other, he tweaked Sniper's nipple hard enough to make him cry out.

“Embrace it!” Saxton was still snarling in Sniper's face, mustache starting to twitch as he pounded into the man. Tiny tears pricked at the corner of Sniper's eyes, but under Saxton's gaze he steeled himself for more of the assault. Saxton's thrusts were coming sharper, Sniper gasping in time with each one. His body was adjusting to the intrusion, and he snarled under his breath right back at Saxton, who clapped him on the shoulder.

“That's my man!” He moved Sniper over his cock faster, delighting in the rough noises coming out of Sniper. He was turning this Kiwi into a Aussie, he could feel it.

He could also feel his climax approaching, and he moved his other hand back down to slam him Sniper down. Fingers digging into Sniper's hips, Saxton growled in his face and came, holding Sniper in place until he had emptied himself inside of him. A long exhale in Sniper's face and Saxton lifted Sniper off, setting him back down on the bench and kneeling down with a laugh.

“There, don't you feel like a stronger man?”

Sniper felt rather like he needed a drink, or for Saxton to leave, but he wasn't going to talk back again, not when the last time he did got him into this whole situation. He closed his eyes and nodded, and that seemed to satisfy Saxton because he stood up and looked around for something to clean himself off with, settling on one of the cloth bandages he'd thrown out of the closet. Once he'd wiped his dick clean, he tossed the cloth over to Sniper and stepped towards the respawn door. Turning back on his heel, he swept his eyes up Sniper's body, appraising his still-scrawny form.

“I'll be back, and you better be a stronger man. You know what happens if you're not.”

Sniper lowered his head, not even bothering to look up at Saxton as he pushed his way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> alt. title: Menn From Down Under Go Down Under


End file.
